bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sheldon Cooper/@comment-99.237.171.213-20141205004154
They made Sheldon the main character of the show, before it was Leonard, but since critics loved Sheldon so much they made the show and episodes more Sheldon central. At first I was not complaining, i loved Sheldon as much as the next guy, and Jim Parsons does a great job of making Sheldon come to life, however this is the same problem with Michael Scott, they build so much humor around him and expect his performances to make the show, and they do. But the problem is that sooner or later, with very little character developement and new humor the fans and critics will become tired of Sheldon's antics and grow to hate the show, which is now Sheldon's show. This was already the case with Michael Scott, even though we did not get tired of him, but the problem with him is that when he left, the writers did not do a good job in replacing all the humor he could have produced on his own. This might be the case with Jim Parsons, if he leaves the show, then it is over. It is bad if the fans start to hate the main character. I'd suggest gradually changing the character's humor to the point where we do not realize that it is the same sheldon from season 1 episode 1. Or just make the show revolve around anther less funny but still funny character, like Leonard. He potrays the 'straight man character', a character that is usually the main character and is best friends with the breakout character. I'm saying that Sam Malone was not the funniest character, neither was Michael Bluth or Ted Mosby. Also, Norm Peterson, Tobias Fünke and Barney Stinson were not the main characters. The main character should not be the funniest character, just like the case of Michael Scott, almost every episode of the Office when Steve Carell was still starring revovled around the character, the first few episodes that revovled around Michael Scott were really good, and the other episodes that revovled around him were stupid. The episodes that did not revovle around Michael were arguably the best in the season, especially the finale, it had a very limited amount of Michael and it was arguably the best episode, mainly because of the characters that were not him. The show should not be the Sheldon show, it should be the big bang theory, Jim Parsons became the face of the show, at first i was not complaining, but now Sheldon is becoming a bit too overdone and underdeveloped in terms of changing, and do not say that Sheldon does not change and that is what we love about him because, yes he does and no it is not. The writers of the show, you have 3 years to fix Sheldon, I'm not saying everyone has this problem but, this is part of the reason you have not won the best comedy series emmy, Sheldon is good by himself, he is great with a cast of inferiors, but he is best when he is being challenged or taking a passenger seat, like Dennis Kim, Leslie Winkle or Howard Wolowitz. That episode where Howard might be smarter than Sheldon was a really good episode, and it happened in season 8 and it showed an old side of Sheldon we have not seen in a while. It might be easy to scoff at everything this said but im pretty sure someone would agree that Sheldon's character is not what it used to be, and that is saying something because it is almost the same as it used to be. Take a look at Barney Stinson, he was a funny ladies man, came up with a few catchphrases and met his 'match', Robin. the reason it is in quotation marks is because they divorced and after so much character development and 'fangirl shipping' he reverts back to season 1 barney and the critics and fans were really disappointed in this destruction of development. By now i bet no one is reading this so to sum i'll say, change Sheldon or give him a second in command role and do not surprise us with the change, Sheldon hates surprises.